Every Bullet Counts
4 GTA Online Protagonists (4 teams) 4-8 GTA Online Protagonists (4 teams; Bunker & Missile Base map) |target = Rival Players |fail = Wasted Run out of time |todo = Hunt the enemy players. }} Every Bullet Counts is an Adversary Mode featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Lowriders update, released on December 8, 2015. Overview This Adversary Mode plays much like a Last Man Standing match but with a twist. Four players go up against each other in a confined space with a very limited arsenal, just one Marksman Pistol and two bullets to take out the other three opponents. Participants can collect ammo scattered around the area, as well as those left behind by the players killed. However, once the player has exhausted their ammo, they need to resort to crafty melee attacks with a Hatchet or Machete to make it out alive. To avoid campers, players who stand still for more than 5 seconds will have their blip revealed on the map, making them an easier target for enemies who are moving from cover to cover. Tips Remember that standing still for too long will give your position away on the HUD, so this is not the time for a full-on stake out. However, if the player is smart, they can use this feature to their advantage: try staying still just long enough to lure the enemies in, moving at the last minute to ghost off the radar and turn the tables. Another key feature of the HUD is the height indicator, this will let the player know if blipped opponents are above or below their position. Don't forget that out of sight equals out of mind, so stay out of trouble for the first few minutes and let the others do the dirty work killing each other or hacking away at each other's health. By the time the player gets involved, their full arsenal and full health will provide the best chance of closing the round out as the winner. Players could even listen out for the number of gunshots going off to perfectly calculate their advantage. If there's more than one other player left when the player eventually goes steaming in, don't forget that Melee Weapons will save precious bullets for the final showdown. If players find themselves out of ammo early on, there are pickups dotted around the maps (and it is always possible to loot the bodies of the fallen). Just use caution - the enemy can use that as a trap and while one is busy trying to load up on ammo, they'll be unloading theirs right into them. If the player cannot find any and must resort to melee weapons, stick to confined areas to provide the best chance of survival. Locations * This map is listed as part of its own group. Image Gallery Every-Bullet-Counts2-GTAO.png Every-Buller-Counts3-GTAO.jpg EveryBulletCounts-GTAO-Screenshot.png Trivia *The mode is a possible reference to " " game mode. External Links * * * * * * References Navigation }}hu:Every Bullet Counts es:Modos adversario#Cada bala cuenta Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Adversary Modes Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online